


Fate?

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober 2018 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbletober, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: cheonnune neol araboge dwaesseoseorol bulleowatteon geotcheoreomnae hyeolgwan sok DNAga malhaejweonaega chaja hemaedeon neoraneun geol(I recognized you as soon as I saw youAs if we’ve called each otherThe DNA in my blood is telling meThat it’s you who I’ve been looking for)





	Fate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyrametchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrametchi/gifts).



> KnB © Fujimki Tadatoshi
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun.
> 
> Drabbletober day 4. Prompt by Miyachan: Toothbrush dan inktober prompt Love Yourself BTS: DNA.
> 
> Happy reading.

Takdir bisa bermula dari apa pun. Lirikan mata, sentuhan tak sengaja, atau tubrukan. Mungkin takdir Ryouta bermula ketika ia ingin menggapai satu pak sikat gigi yang berada di bagian atas rak. Harus yang gagangnya berwarna kuning keemasan dengan bulu sikatnya yang lembut sebab gigi Ryouta cukup sensitif bila memakai sikat gigi yang biasa. Dia harus memakai sikat gigi yang memiliki bulu sikat ekstra lembut. Dan kuning keemasan itu warna kesukaan Ryouta. Jadi … ia rela harus berjinjit demi menggapai sikat gigi dambaannya.

Sayang, takdir menginginkan Ryouta terlibat sesuatu yang lain ketimbang membeli sikat gigi. Tubuhnya oleng karena keseimbangannya goyah. Ia jadi limbung ke belakang. Menabrak dua orang yang tengah belanja di belakangnya. Ketiganya pun terjelembab bersamaan.

“Aduh!” seru ketiganya kompak.

Ryouta buru-buru bangkit dan membalikkan badan. Kedua netra keemasannya membelalak. “AAAAAA MAAFKAN AKU!” jeritnya panik.

Ya bagaimana tidak panik, jika melihat dua buah tubuh lainnya terbaring di lantai konbini dengan konsisi saling tumpang tindih, seluruh belanjaan mereka menumpahi tubuh mereka sendiri. Kaleng-kaleng bir menggelinding ke sana kemari. Kotak-kotak makanan instan dan camilan berserakkan di atas kedua tubuh itu.

Yang berada di atas bangkit, disusul yang tertindih di paling bawah. Keduanya memasang raut wajah menyeramkan pada awalnya. Aura di sekitar mereka mencekam. Ryouta mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak rak tempat pajangan berbagai macam sikat gigi dan pasta giginya. Namun begitu kedua orang itu mengerjapkan mata dan atensi mereka berfokus sepenuhnya pada Ryouta, aura mencekam itu mendadak menghilang. Berganti dengan aura ramah yang membuat perut Ryouta seperti digelitiki. Tetesan besar keringat imajiner menggantung di belakang kepala Ryouta.

_‘Tamatlah diriku.’_

Pria muda yang berambut merah tampak memamerkan seringai. Ryouta bergidik. “Tidak sopan kalau berpikiran negatif pada seseorang yang baru Anda tabrak.”

Ryouta membelalakan mata, tak percaya. _‘APA?! APA DIA BISA MEMBACA PIKIRANKU?!’_

Pria muda berambut biru gelap terkekeh. Bibirnya tertarik ke salah satu sudut dan memamerkan cengiran yang membuat Ryouta dilemma seketika. “Setidaknya kami mendapatkan kompensasi lho. Minum kopi bersama misalnya.”

Kedua pria di hadapan Ryouta ini sukses membuat Ryouta melongo. Tak mengerti. Kedua pria itu saling menoleh, bertukar pandangan, lalu memandanginya secara bersamaan. Dengan tatapan mengunci seperti seekor predator pada mangsanya. Ryouta kembali bergidik.

 _‘Okaa-san, ampuni aku karena tidak pernah menuruti nasihatmu. Tapi jangan doakan aku sial begini dong, Kaa-san! Aku harus bagaimana ini?!’_ jeritnya di dalam hati.

Oh, Ryouta berharap dia tidak pernah percaya pada hal-hal yang bernama takdir.

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Actually i have no idea about this. Sorry if i made them too ooc. Well, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> See ya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
